Genocide Run
Genocide Run is a reference to Undertale. This Run is one of the easiest since our Level will be high and the enemies at the player level dont stand any chances. But its take a lot of times since ALL enemies have to be faint. See: Trivia for more info. Possible Others Runs: Pacifist Run Neutral Run Trivia In the Genocide Routes we have to kill every enemies (Secret Enemies/Boss dont count in the run) The Player will have not any helpers in game the sellers can be killed exept of Zachari from "OFF" After a world totally out of his enemies (with bosses exept secret boss) after we faint World Boss we teleported after if the player come back to World of before we see that its turned white out of his colors with 2 musics World Music: Undertale - Too Much - Toby Fox Map Music (Count of all maps even castle and hidden areas) OFF - Not Safe - Alias Conrad Coldwood. There is no more any villagers or else there is only 1 Guy Left in World 7 Reference to OFF of the Elsen of Zone 2 after a zone is purified. Enemies can appear but they are stronger than the first before. stats of the first enemies before genocide is double. Items in Chests that not opened have greater items that is usefull if we already know that detail but if a chest is opened before Genocide World the chest in Genocide Map its still opened. Rare Peroples There are rares peoples after Genocide World as: Zachari that cannot be killed even in Genocide A Guy that is a guard of the World is scared to go outside - [World 5 - Great Tower of Jewo Mutations. Genocide they appear as Enemies seem to be the same enemies that survived after Genocide Secret Boss There is only 1 Secret Boss Left in Jewo Castle Worldanite,He still can be interacted and fighted but in Genocide he seem stronger,after he is killed he will say these words: "In a World where the one true Hero become the Evil..." "The World never win." And die afters. Its mean that The Player made "Dex" a Monster killing everyone. Final Boss Even in Genocide there is a Duo Final Boss Lasbone and Lord Ark. Jewo is in a duo battle against Dex. Its show that Lasbone made a team with Jewo for a time/forever to faint Dex. If Dex is faint,its mean that they will "draw" a new world but its will be a Game Over for the Player. After Final Battle if the Player goes out of the Castle before heading next room the castle will be white same for other zones. Picture of Castle is when we go out of it before ending Game with the Stone. Durring Battle if Jewo get to his half HP or lower (that is impossible to kill him even with strongest weapon) he will flee the battle leaving Lasbone Alone to the battle. Where Jewo go is Unknown all we know if after "Dex" desactivate the "Beam of Darkness" the world fall in the dark pure. After that a black screen show and Yellow Eyes show. By logic its must be Jewo but Jewo eyes is different so its can be somebody else,This character can also appear in the next Game,Jewo Worldventure 2